


Harry Potter and the whiskey wedding.

by demiwizard_agent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiwizard_agent/pseuds/demiwizard_agent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is living as normal of a life he can. But then he gets pulled into a contract. With new relationships and strong allies, The house of Potter will prosper under one Harry James Potter. And all because of three drunken men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Whiskey Wedding Challenge** By **Whitetigerwolf** Accepted by **demiwizard_agent** **  
**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters, all copyright belongs to JK Rowling.

**Requirements:**

\- Harry must be involved in a marriage contract (Accepted)

\- James and whomever he made the contract with must be drunk when the contact is drawn up (Accepted)

\- James and whomever he made the contact with cannot remember, and hence tell anyone, about the contract (Accepted)

\- Harry's bride must be someone he doesn't know well, if at all (Accepted) - Harry and his bride must be married by his 15th birthday (Accepted)

\- Harry and his bride must receive between one years and one month notice of the deadline to marry (Denied)

- If harry and his bride do not marry, their lives and magic will be forfeited (Accepted)

**Recommended**

\- Harry/Amelia Bones (Accepted)

\- Harry/Andromeda Tonks

\- Harry/Gwenog Jones

\- Pregnancy (Accepted)

Addition:

-Harry/Narcssa Malfoy

-Harry and his bride to be will be informed 6 months prior to the wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm having a go on this challenge. Also Narcissa Malfoy and Amelia Bones will be 26 but their appearance will be explained. Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just a prepubescent girl who fangirls after almost everything.

Tom the barkeeper was having a normal day; however, with the war going on The Leaky Cauldron was not crowded as usual.

Days passed in fear of life, people hid in their homes only coming out in dire emergencies. The shopping centers were deserted with the exception of tall men in black robes, white masks obscuring their faces.

These men were Death Eaters. Vile, illiterate pigs, who had no morals. Killing, torturing and raping was included in their daily schedule.

Strong, Burly men hid in fear of facing these pieces of scum. The death eaters were only afraid of two people.

Their Lord, Lord Voldemort the most notorious Dark Lord after Morgan Le Fay known to the wizarding world. And his right hand, lieutenant Bellatrix Lestrange.

Voldemort had spread his reign of fear throughout Britain and most of Europe. Muggleborns and Muggles were hunted and slaughtered like animals. Most of them left the wizarding world in fear of their lives.

Such was the condition of Magical Britain during the war.

But two days later, the savior was born.

A young boy with the name of Harry James Potter, Son of James and Lily Potter.

Two days after his birth; A prophecy was made.

One day after that James and Lily Potter went into hiding.

When Harrywas 10 months old, The Potter's secret keeper divulged their location to Voldemort. A day after that Harry James Potter was orphaned and the Dark Lord was defeated.

People across the world raised their glasses in toast to Harry Potter, none knew that the savior of the wizarding world was locked in a cupboard on a small mattress covered in a small blanket clutching a unique toy. A pillow engraved with a stag, dog, a wolf and a lily flower.

However before Harry was born, James Potter got drunk with Sirius Black and Edgar Bones. A contract was made and Harry was unknowingly pulled into it.

**29th July, 1980; The Leaky Cauldron**

Three drunk men were sitting in The Leaky Cauldron nursing their fire whiskeys close to their hearts. Occasionally one would take a sip. But they would eventually go back to their drunken conversation, When Sirius was struck by an awful idea, though at that time it seemed a brilliant one to the drunks.

"James yer' know *hiccup* yer' son is 'bout to born right?" He slurred.

"Wut?" James asked. "We cud create a mrriage contrac' between yer' son and my cusn?" Sirius asked.

"And my dauter' is 'bout to be 'orn as well, we cud add her too?" Edgar added.

Coincidentally all three men were their Head of the House and had the power to do so!

"Au'right!" James said. "Snippy!"

"Master Potter be calling snippy, what does Master Potter want?" Snippy said as she appeared.

"Ger us a pen and papr." James slurred.

When the items had appeared the three men made it their task to draw up a contract though it took them three tries. The final document was:

"We Lord Potter, Lord Black and Lord Bones, draw up a marriage contract between Harry James Potter, Narcissa Druella Black and Amelia Rose Bones. They should be married before Harry's 15th birthday and a child should be born in one year time. If they do not do so, then their magic and lives will be forfeited. So we say, So mote it be. Signed: Lord Potter, Lord Black and Lord Bones."

The only reason this contract was so clean and legible because James had Snippy write it.

What Sirius and Edgar did not realize was that Sirius had written down Narcissa Malfoy instead on Nymphadora Tonks and Edgar had written his sister Amelia's name instead of his daughter. Once they had signed it , Snippy had taken the document to Gringotts.

**Ps. I suck at drunken talk.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided to change Bellatrix with Narcissa cause Harry doesn't have any history with Bellatrix. Sorry to all the hellatrix fans I've made the necessary changes. I made a mistake in the last chapter, about their ages so I'll correct it here, Narcissa and Amelia are 38 but they look 15 years younger because magical folk age slower. I did some calculations and 6 months before Harry's Birthday is when he gets to know about it and the yule ball has already passed. Don't forget to review. Adios!**

The golden trio made its way back from Hagrid's hut after confronting him and convincing him to come out to teach.

Ron and Hermione were fighting as always. Harry was walking beside them and was trying hard not to roll his eyes at their banter.

Ron was making fun of S.P.E.W while Hermione was shrieking elf rights to him.

They made their way to the Gryffindor table in time for lunch.

Chatting amicably about quidditch, Hermione interrupted Ron. "Harry, How far along have you gotten to discover anything about the Second Task?"

"Errr…Well I haven't actually started, but I'll start soon Hermione, we have 5 weeks to go." Harry replied.

"Harry, you'll never find out if you keep procrastinating." Hermione stated.

"Wazzat?" Ron asked his mouth filled with food.

"Ron, swallow before talking!" Hermione admonished him and they started another fight.

Harry felt like hitting his head repeatedly upon the lunch table but settled for huffing and rolling his eyes.

Then a hawk came flew in carrying a scroll with the gringott's seal on it and sat before him.

This stopped their fight as well.

"Harry that's a gringott's hawk, Check what it wants!" Ron said. Harry gently untied the scroll, fed the hawk a piece of toast and sent it on its way.

Harry opened the scroll and read it aloud to Ron and Hermione.

'Dear Mr.Potter , Recent business has come up regarding you and your vaults. It may very well affect your future and you are required at Gringotts tomorrow for a meeting with your account manager. A knut is enclosed and it is a portkey that is designed to activate at 12:00 Clock tomorrow. We do hope you make it on time.

Sincerely, Bronzejaw, Account Manager of House Potter '

"Blimey mate, whatever they need you for it must be urgent and important to call you during the triwizard tournament." Ron said in awe and a tiny sliver of jealousy. Harry frowned.

"I have to take permission from Dumbledore then, And we have Potions at 12:00 Clock tomorrow, Snape is going to skin me."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go and ask permission." Hermione stated.

Harry got up and made his way towards Dumbledore, who sat at the head table conversing something with Mcgonagall.

"Umm. . .Professor?" Harry asked tentatively.

Dumbledore beamed "Yes Harry?" "I got a letter from Gringotts that requires me to go tomorrow for a meeting at 12:00 clock with my account manager."

"Very well Harry, depends on how important the meeting is."

"Sir it says in the letter that the meeting is very important and they have provided a portkey to take me to Gringotts tomorrow." Harry replied.

"Alright Harry, I will ask Professor Snape to exclude you from tomorrows class and you can go." Dumbledore relied before nodding to Harry and returning to his conversation with Mcgonagall.

Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor table towards Ron and Hermione before taking his seat.

"So. . ." Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore will ask Snape to exclude me from tomorrow's class and has given me permission to go."

"Mate I'm jealous and scared now." Ron said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because you get to skip on class and now that you're going Snape is going to take his anger out on us." Ron said but Harry got a feeling that there was something else.

"Harry you'll need to dress impeccably for the meeting tomorrow, preferably you should wear your dress robes for the meeting." Hermione offered her thoughts to Harry.

"Of course Hermione I'll do just that." Harry replied politely.

***Le time skip to tomorrow***

Harry stood in front of the mirror staring at his reflection at 11:45. He had been exempted from all classes that day and had spent the morning lazing around.

Harry had changed into his dress robes and was trying to comb his unruly hair at the moment, But no matter what he did his hair refused to be tamed and remained messy as ever.

At 11:59 he took out the knut and felt the familiar tug of the portkey at his navel and vanished from his dorm room and into a room in gringotts.

The room was sparsely decorated, with only a study desk, a high seat(for the goblin) and two leather office chairs(for the customers).

Behind the table, however the wall was covered with weapons, used in older times. A few sheaf's of parchment lay on the desk. Behind the table sat a goblin. They were as hideous as the last time Harry had seen them. This particular goblin had a long scar starting from his left eye till the bottom of his right cheek. His nose was big and bulging. His beady eyes were narrowed at Harry who was lying on the floor in an undignified heap.

"Mr. Potter, to confirm you are indeed who you are stating to be, you need to do a simple inheritance test."

"Of course" Harry said then paused "What do I need to do?"

"Just a drop of blood on this parchment will be enough." Bronzejaw stated. Harry cut his hand with the offered dagger and dropped a drop of blood on the parchment.

"But if I'm not who I stated to be, then what will happen?" Harry asked.

At this Bronzejaw grinned "Let's just leave it at the fact that you will then lose a lot more than a drop of blood."

Harry stared at the parchment as his blood vanished and instead words began to appear. The parchment now read:

**Harry James Potter**

**Magical, mental and physical blood test results:**

**Parsletounge – Unlocked**

**Multi-animagus – Locked**

**Natural Occlumens – Locked**

**Natural Leglimens – Locked**

**Metamorphagus – Locked**

**Natural wand less/non-verbal spells caster – Locked**

**Natural charms master – Locked**

**Natural Defence master – Locked**

**Natural Duellist– Locked**

**75% power – Locked**

**25% power - Unlocked**

**Harry James Potter Inheritance test results:**

**Heir of the most ancient and noble house of Potter**

**Heir of the most ancient and noble house of Black**

**Heir of the most ancient and noble house of Merlin**

**Heir of the most ancient and noble house of Le Fay**

**Heir of the most ancient and noble house of Gryffindor**

**Heir of the most ancient and noble house of Hufflepuff**

**Heir of the most ancient and noble house of Slytherin**

**Heir of the most ancient and noble house of Ravenclaw**

**Monies:**

**Potter – 38 million galleons, 12 un-plottable properties, books, and jewels**

**Black - 47 million galleons, 3 un-plottable properties, books, and jewels**

**Merlin-124 million galleons, 6 un-plottable properties, books and jewels**

**Le Fay-156 million galleons, 9 un-plottable properties, books and jewels**

**Gryffindor-23 million galleons, 3 un-plottable properties, books and jewels**

**Hufflepuff-19 million galleons, 3 un-plottable properties, books and jewels**

**Slytherin-65 million galleons, 3 un-plottable properties, books and jewels**

**Ravenclaw-46 million galleons, 3 un-plottable properties, books and jewels.**


End file.
